


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, cold fingers, original ways of warming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar didn’t get snow. He understood the mechanics of it, how and why it came to be, but he simply couldn’t wrap his head around why some people thought it was the best thing ever. Some people, of course, being Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended 

This kind of appeared in my head after we got a lot of snow and everyone was very chilly.

# # # # 

Cougar didn’t get snow. He understood the mechanics of it, how and why it came to be, but he simply couldn’t wrap his head around why some people thought it was the best thing ever. Some people, of course, being Jensen.

“C’mon, Cougs. It’s fun,” Jensen positively whined.

“How?” Cougar glared at him from beneath snow-encrusted eyebrows, having just been hit in the face by a well aimed snowball. “How is this fun?” He waved a furious arm at the white landscape, mouth pressed into a tight line. “My ass is wet, I have snow down my back and my feet are freezing. If I stay out here much longer my dick will fall off, and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Well, you kinda need to dress for the weather, dude,” Jensen grinned, sounding apologetic but looking far from it. “You’re not exactly rocking the winter look right now.”

Cougar glanced down at his snowy leather jacket and soggy jeans. He quirked an eyebrow in silent agreement. Maybe his winter wardrobe did need some revising.

Jensen suddenly crowded close, into Cougar’s beloved personal space. With a sly smile, Jake took hold of Cougar’s hand and peeled his wet glove off. 

“Wanna know a secret?” he said quietly, before raising Cougar’s chilly hand to his mouth and gently sucking on his index finger.

“What?” Cougar choked out, momentarily dizzy as all the blood in his brain rushed southwards.

Jensen smiled smugly around Cougar’s finger and tongued another one into his sinfully warm mouth.

“Fuck it, what?” Cougar hissed, glancing up at Jess’ house in case Hannah suddenly decided to come out into the snowy garden and caught her Uncle Jake sucking Tio Cougar’s fingers.

Releasing Cougar’s fingers with an almost obscene ‘pop’, Jensen said happily, “Snow sex.”

Cougar raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously,” Jensen cried. “It’s the best.”

“I am not having sex in the snow,” Cougar said flatly, kind of wishing his cold fingers were back in Jake’s mouth again.

“No, no, no,” Jensen shook his head, making a small cascade of snow fall onto his shoulders. “Snow sex is the sex you have when you’ve both been outside and you’re cold and chilly and really need warming up. I guarantee, it’s awesome. You wanna try it?”

“Do I get to go indoors?” Cougar asked pathetically. 

“Absolutely,” Jake grinned before pressing a kiss to Cougar’s ear. “All the way to my bedroom.”

“The heating’s on, right?” Cougar asked, telling himself the full body shiver was due to the intense cold and definitely not down to Jake’s goatee tickling his ear.

“Yep,” Jake whispered. “And trust me, the snow sex will warm you up in no time.”

Cougar didn’t reply, but grabbed Jake’s arm and dragged him toward the house. Never let it be said he shied away from trying new things. Especially when there was a warm, toasty house, and the possibility of hot, dirty sex. 

Maybe snow wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
